List of European language event Pokémon distributions in Generation II
This is a reverse-chronological list of event Pokémon distributions that were given away to European language Pokémon games in Generation II. List of event Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Pokémon Sweden Celebi Tour Celebi This Celebi was distributed at stops during a Swedish Celebi Tour. The overall distribution period was from February 11 to March 18, 2002. It was also given away to players who mailed their game cartridges to Club Nintendo, Box 10256, 43423 KUNGSBACKA from February to March 9, 2002. Locations Westfield Shopping Centre Celebi This Celebi was distributed at stops during the Pokémon Tour 2001 which started in September 2001. It was available at in Australia during the stops. Locations Celebi Tour Celebi This Celebi was distributed at various locations throughout Europe as part of the Celebi Tour. In the United Kingdom, it was distributed at stores from August 23 to 29, 2001. In Germany, it was distributed in various cities from September 6 to 17, 2001. In Spain, it was distributed in various cities from October 6 to 13, 2001. In Belgium, it was distributed at in from October 20 to 21, 2001. In the Netherlands, it was distributed at Kidsworld which was located at in from October 27 to 29, 2001. In France, it was distributed at the Children's meetup Salon event at in the Parc Floral de Vincennes garden in from October 31 to November 4, 2001. Additionally, at these locations, players could participate in a challenge to become a Nintendo Official Celebi Distributor. The first 64 players to complete a challenge against the computer in Pokémon Stadium 2 received a distribution cartridge (Pokémon Gold or Silver). Each distribution cartridge contained 20 Celebi with the original Trainer CTOUR. Successful players (or their parents if under 16) had to sign an agreement, and were given a distribution cartridge, which they would be entered into a drawing to receive a prize if they returned it by a specific date. The drawing was conducted two weeks after the return date. The prize in at least two cases in Belgium was a copy of Pokemon Crystal one day before launch.File:CelebiTour2001.PNGhttp://forum.animewolken.nl/showthread.php?t=68981 Visitors could also complete their Pokémon Flippo collection. The first prize of the Pokémon Stadium 2 championships was a Game Boy Advance with Super Mario Advance, F-Zero Maximum Velocity, kurukuru kururin and Mario Kart Super Circuit, a Game Boy Advance t-shirt and pet, and free software published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Advance for a year. The second prize was a Game Boy Advance with Super Mario Advance and Mario Kart Super Circuit, and a Game Boy Advance t-shirt and pet. The third prize was a Nintendo 64 Mario Pak with Pokémon Stadium 2. And the fourth prize was a Game Boy Color with Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. , , , , , and | gold=yes| silver=yes}} Gallery File:Celebi Tour 2001 Belgium rewards.jpg|Prizes of the Pokémon Stadium 2 championships in Belgium File:Celebi Tour 2001 Belgium schedule.jpg|Schedule of the Pokémon Stadium 2 championships in Belgium File:Celebi Tour 2001 Belgium distribution.jpg|Celebi distribution machine in Belgium File:Celebi Tour 2001 Belgium information point.jpg|Celebi Tour information point in Belgium File:Celebi Tour 2001 Belgium.jpg|Celebi Tour in Belgium File:Celebi Tour 2001 Belgium truck.jpg|Celebi Tour in Belgium File:Dutch folder of Celebi Tour1.jpg|Dutch flyer of Celebi Tour File:Dutch folder of Celebi Tour2.jpg|Dutch flyer of Celebi Tour File:Dutch folder of Celebi Tour3.jpg|Dutch flyer of Celebi Tour United Kingdom locations Germany and Spain locations Pokémon Fun Fest Celebi This Celebi was distributed to players who brought their Pokémon Gold, Silver, or Crystal game cartridge to the Pokémon Fun Fest at across the United States and Canada. The overall distribution period was August 4 to September 9, 2001. | id= | type1=Grass|move1=Leech Seed| type2=Psychic|move2=Confusion| type3=Normal|move3=Heal Bell| type4=Normal|move4=Recover| datedis=August 4 to September 9, 2001| country=the United States and Canada| gold=yes| silver=yes| crystal=yes}} List of OTs and locations Nintendo Power Celebi This promotion gave away no more than 251 Celebi. 251 prizes were given away, but players who did not have a Pokémon Gold or Silver game cartridge received a T-shirt instead. Players needed to submit an application to Nintendo Power by August 1, 2001 for a chance to win Celebi. Winners were drawn on August 15, 2001, and successful entrants were notified by mail by September 15, 2001. The contest was open to residents of the United States and Canada (except and ). Celebi Sweepstakes Celebi The Celebi Sweepstakes gave away no more than 251 Celebi; 251 prizes were given away, but players who did not have a Pokémon game cartridge received a T-shirt instead. Players needed to fill out a survey and provide a valid email address to enter (only one entry was permitted per email address), with this closing on August 1, 2001. These sweepstakes were open to all residents of the United States and Canada, except those in and . External links * Pokémon Generation I and II event guide by Twig References Category:Lists Category:Event Pokémon Category:English event distributions Category:French event distributions Category:German event distributions Category:Spanish event distributions Category:Generation II event distributions